In Japan, there are a number of termite species such as House termite (Coptotermes formosanus Shiraki), Japanese subterranean termite (Reticulitermes speratus (Kolbe)), Satsuma termite (Glyptotermes satsumensis Matsumura), Katan termite (Glyptotermes fuscus Oshima), Large termite (Hodotermopsis japonica Halmgreu) et al.
Especially, the House termite (Coptotermes formosanus Shiraki) and Japanese subterranean termite (Reticulitermes speratus (Kolbe)), which are classified as Pterygota Neoptera Isoptera, are widespread in Japan.
It has become an issue that serious damages are caused by House termites living in the west of Japan in the kanto districts, which feed on houses, timbers, and sometimes important cultural assets.
Additionally, Japanese subterranean termites living all over Japan except the Hokkaido districts feed on wood beams, wood bases of houses, and cross-tie timber.
It is said that the total amount of the damages caused by House termites and Japanese subterranean termites in Japan is 200,000,000,000 /year, so that termites need to be captured or exterminated.